hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Birth and Virgins
Beschreibung Birth and Virgins ("Narodziny i Dziewice") ist ein Community Abenteuer, das mit dem D'Jinni Abenteuer Editor zum erstellt wurde. Autoren des Moduls ist die Moddergruppe Medusa. "Birth and Virgins" war ein Beitrag im D'Jinni Modding Wettbewerb, konnte sich zwar nicht unter den Gewinnern platzieren, hat aber in den einzelnen Etappen Auszeichnungen erhalten. Der Soundtrack zu "Birth and Virgins" wurde von James Semple komponiert. * Projektseite Birth and Virgins Inhalt Die Ereignisse aus "Birth and Virgins" tragen sich kurz nach der Schlacht von Brenna zu, aber noch bevor Geralt ermordet wird. Hauptperson der Geschichte ist Hela, eine junge Frau, deren sehnlichster Wunsch es ist, Priesterin des Ewigen Feuers zu werden. Tragische Ereignisse gefährden jedoch ihre Pläne, und es liegt an Geralt, ob sie letzten Endes ihren Traum verwirklichen kann. Charaktere * Hela ist eine junge Novizin des Tempels des Ewigen Feuers. Sie ist voller Hingabe für die Religion und sieht ihre Lebensaufgabe darin, dem Ewigen Feuer als Priesterin zu dienen. Der Kult akzeptiert nur Jungfrauen unter ihren Mitgliedern und lehnt Abtreibung strikt ab. Hela ist eine treue Anhängerin von Jacques de Aldersberg, einem zu der Zeit jungen Ritter vom Orden der Weißen Rose. Je nach Ausgang des Abenteuers wird Hela später als Carmen in "The Witcher" wiederkehren. * Agnieszka ist Helas Mutter und eine strenggläubige Anhängerin des Ewigen Feuers, die keine Andacht des Geistlichen, ihrem Mann, versäumt. Sie weiß von der Vergewaltigung und hält es für ein Sakrileg, wenn Hela – ihrer Unschuld beraubt – Priesterin wird. Sie meint, Hela sollte daher den netten Josef heiraten. * Der Geistliche, ein Priester des Ewigen Feuers, ist Helas Vater. Er ist streng und verurteilend. Wahrscheinlich ist er auch pädophil und hat sich an seiner Tochter vergangen als sie jünger war. Er weiß nichts von der Vergewaltigung. * Szczepan ist Helas älterer Bruder und Händler des Dorfes. Er ist homosexuell und man munkelt, dass seine Heirat mit Gutka eine Scheinehe ist. Hela hat großes Vertrauen zu ihm. Er weiß, dass seine Schwester vergewaltigt wurde. Von ihrer Schwangerschaft weiß Szczepan jedoch nichts. * Gutka ist die Frau von Szczepan. Unzufrieden mit ihrem Gemahl wurde sie zur Geliebten von Barnabas. Sie ist Mitwisserin von Barnabas' Vergewaltigungen. * Barnabas ist ein Gesetzloser, Straßenräuber und Vergewaltiger. Gemeinsam mit seinem Freund Mikul und einigen anderen hat er vor einigen Wochen Hela vergewaltigt. Barnabas erpresst Hela, ihrem Vater, dem Geistlichen zu erzählen, dass sie keine Jungfrau mehr ist. Er nötigt das junge Mädchen mit Geld und Sex. * Josef ist ein Halbelf. Er ist Schmied im Ort und ein junger Witwer (Anfang 30). Er kennt Hela schon lange und mag sie sehr. Josef ist ebenfalls mit Szczepan, Helas Bruder, gut befreundet. Szczepan hat Josef über die Vergewaltigung seiner Schwester eingeweiht. Josef weiß jedoch nicht, dass sie schwanger ist. Er würde Hela gerne heiraten. * Rozalia, genannt "die Preiskuh", ist eine Dorfbewohnerin, die an Josef Interesse hat. Sie ist Kellnerin im Gasthof und verbreitet Gerüchte. Rozalia ist nicht davon abgeneigt, ihre sexuellen Praktiken mit Männern zu teilen. Sie will unbedingt jedes skandalöse Detail über Hela in Erfahrung bringen, um es Josef unter die Nase zu schmieren, damit er sich von Hela abwendet. * Abigail ist eine Hexe, die Hexe aus dem PC-Spiel. Sie kann ein Abtreibungsmittel aus Nieswurzblüten und Echinopswurzelstöcken herstellen und würde es auch machen – gegen Bezahlung. * Martynas Geist ist ein junges Mädchen aus dem Dorf, eine Freundin von Hela. Es heißt, sie habe Selbstmord begangen. Martyna ist allein in den Feldern begraben worden. Jeden Morgen und Abend besucht Hela ihr Grab und betet für ihre verstorbene Freundin. Martyna ist von Barnabas vergewaltigt und ermordet worden, möglicherweise mit dem Einverständnis von Gutka. Quests * Hauptquest "Hela" **Unterquest "Happy Families" **Unterquest "Witches Brew" * Nebenquest zur Hauptquest "Friend to watch over her" * Nebenquest zur Hauptquest "Ghosts and monsters" * Nebenquest zur Hauptquest "The root of the matter" * Nebenquest "Like a brother to me" (optional) * Nebenquest *The prize cow" (opitonal) Bewertung Kommentar der CDPR Jury aus dem D'Jinni Modding Wettbewerb: Das wohl umstrittenste Modul von allen Einsendungen. Die Geschichte und Themen sind nur für Erwachsene. Es muss eingeräumt werden, dass die Autoren ernsthaft mit ihren Handlungen umgegangen sind, so dass die Themen nicht oberflächlich wirken. Die Miseren der Charaktere sind realistisch und überzeugend. Die Dialoge sind gut geschrieben. Die Geschichte berührt die Zwangssituationen von mehreren in einander verbundenen persönlichen Motivationen wie Betrug, Intrigen, Vergewaltigung und Abtreibung. Einige humoristische Anspielungen auf "The Witcher" fehlen ebenfalls nicht. Die ergreifende Geschichte wird unglücklicherweise von kleinen, aber störenden technischen Mängeln begleitet – die Karte zeigt manchmal falsche Orte an, einige Charaktere sind schwer zu finden und es gibt Orte, an dem der Spieler nicht weiter kommt, wenn er den Plot nicht kennt. Davon abgesehen ist "Birth and Virgins" ein sehr interessanter Beitrag. Es lohnt sich in jedem Fall, das Abenteuerr zu spielen, wenn man sich mit den brisanten Themen arrangieren kann. en:Birth and Virgins Kategorie:The Witcher Modding